Unknown
by ayachi-ch3rry
Summary: She already knew that about him. The fact that he was just covering his identity, the fact that he was here because of his brother. She knew them already. NARUxMAI r&r please!
1. Truth Unfolds

**AU: Well... this is the first time i've written a fanfic for Ghost Hunt so wish we luck ;]. It would be a BIG help if you guys could r & r because I'm still a noob here and i don't know how this story is going to end up! The idea just came to me and i started writing , so i hope all ends well! If you have any ideas or helpful tips, please don't be afraid to notify me. (i don't bite ;]) **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt ;[**

* * *

**Chapter one: The truth unfolds**

She already knew that about him.

The fact that he was covering his identity; the fact that he was here just because of his brother. She knew them already. She knew that he wasn't interested in her and that once he was finished with his job, he would go back to England, but yet she still chose to work under him even though it would only hurt her when he leaves.

Mai sighed heavily as the thought went through her head. If only she did not get so caught up in people's problems, she would not have been so tangled and troubled. If only she had not said yes to their offer, she would have stayed oblivious to the truth and continue with her life. Mai covered her eyes with her hands as she remembered the day that changed her views of the world she lived in.

[**flashback (AU: this is a flashback shortly after Naru was placed in a hospital , basically it picks up at the end of the season**]

"You shouldn't push yourself, Naru. We'll come and visit you tomorrow," Bou-san informed the young director as he and Mai exited the hospital room.

"Gosh! I just wish that Naru could just take it easy! I mean you heard him, right? He's already accepted a new case!" Mai complained as Bou-san chuckled lightly. He ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"You know, I think you're the only person on earth other than Masako that's getting worked up about him. I mean we're talking about Naru for god's sake. You should have already expected that from a workholic like him. You know why you are so worked about it: it's called L-O-V-E?

Although Bou-san was teasing, it was apparent that the brown-haired girl was embarrassed. Mai's face turned red in embarrassment as she pouted and walked faster Bou-san who couldn't stop laughing finally apologized and he was forgiven immediately. Then continued walking to the entrance and waved goodbye. After mai separated from Bou-san she was able to think by herself and be in her own world.

"Taniyama-san?" a man's voice

Mai looked up and spotted two men with black suits and shades standing in front of her. Her first instincts were to turn around and run, but she figured that they couldn't possibly do anything to her out in public especially out in the daylight.

"Are you Taniyama-san?" one of the men interrupted her thought.

"Um… yes" Mai replied with a hint of unease.

Hearing her hesitant answer, the man reassured, " Please do not be so alerted, we will not do anything that you are reluctant of. We are simply here to offer you something you might be _interested_ in."

Mai felt uncomfortable even though they weren't doing anything physically to her, she felt that suspicious aura radiating off of the two men. She gradually dragged her feet ony by one behind her.

She looked at them with fear, "I...don't thin there's anything to _discuss _about that would be 'interesting' so...i'll be going no-"

"Even if it's about Shibuya-san?" the man questioned.

She stopped her movements.

_Naru_? _What did they know about him? How d_id _they know he was here?_ Mai eyed the men searching for answers, and she finally curiously stated her question.

" What do you know about Naru?"

" Actually, we know a lot , as a matter of fact, probably more that you know about him. Aren't you curious? Don't you want to help him in what he's _actually_ looking for? We know that you've been troubled that she can never seemed to find yourself useful to them, but in truth, you have both the talent and power to help him."

"What are you trying to imply?" Mai challenged.

"We are here to offer you a deal. I'm sure you'd want to know more about Shibuya-san and the truth about him and help him and those around you. The choice is yours, but take caution, once you step in,

there's no backing out. In exchange though, you'll learn about everything that's been hidden to you and society as well as develop your esp to it full potential along with some additional _fling." _His voice

emphasized the last word as if there's was something more that was he wasn't going to elaborate on. It was like telling a child to do his or her chores and saying that if he/she does, you'll give them

something special. Although you won't say _what_ you were giving, but they would innocently give in and later find out that the prize wasn't so special.

Mai was quite frankly overwhelmed with what she was hearing. She knew that whatever she was getting tangled into was not something so shallow that if by any chance she accepts the offer and

later decline, she would be able to leave so easily. She knew they weren't going to let her escape if by any chance that happened. Although she did want to know what Naru was hiding from

everyone, (except Masako, who somehow found out) is it really worth getting herself into some random group that she didn't even know? She did not want to accept the offer and not realize the

burden and the seriousness of the information and then try to erase everything that she knew. _What if Naru was some kind of criminal who escaped to Japan? Maybe he's a prince of a different _

_country? What's his big secret?_ Mai was dying of curiousity. A sense of confusion swept over her. She looked at the two men who stood towering in front of her, showing no emotions what so ever,

which annoyed her for it reminded her of Naru. When she finally spoke up she asked, "When do i need an answer by?"

The man on the right looked at her sternly "Now or the deal is off."

_Now?_ That was too early! She didn't have anytime to think. Should she accept or decline? Is it really worth it? She didn't want to accept and then change her mind nor did she want to decline and then regret her decision. She gritted her teeth as she bit her lower lip.

_ Better to do it and regret it than not doing it._

"Ok. I'll do it. Deal." She looked at the man with conviction. The two men then looked at one another and nodded. The man on the left lifted his right sleeve checking the time.

" Very well then. You've made to right choice. Come along. A car is waiting for you." he replied.

Mai followed the two to the curb where a black limousine waited. She dropped her mouth in awe.

_Who are these guys?_

* * *

**Au: Ok! that's about it for chapter one! Whew! Well it would be nice to click the review button and comment! I'll update as soon as i find time to! I'm going to go to sleep now! Nitey nite!**

**-**ayachi-ch3rry


	2. In the limo

Mai was astounded by the size of the limo. There was no need to got such a huge car; she was the only passenger riding on the vehicle (other than the two men ). She stepped forward to the car reaching for the door, but was interrupted by the men. One of them opened the door for her to enter as the other one steps into the car and gently tapped the glass window which was connected to the driver's seat. The window rolled down and the man mumbled to the driver about directions of some sort. Mai could only catch a couple of words; something about "head quarters" and "director." Mai then proceeded to enter the limo.

The limo was very…..roomy? Mai could only find that work to describe it. There was enough space to fit about fourty people. The sensation of the leather felt good, but she personally felt awkward with the two men sitting across from her. As she looked around, she spotted a telephone, stereo, drink bar and even a television. One she lost interest at the objects within the car and couldn't find anything else to do, she shuffled around in her seat uncomfortable trying to break the suffocating silence. Her movements stopped abruptly when she heard a grunt. She looked up and the two men were staring at her.

" Is there something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?" the one on the right asked.

Mai furiously thought up of an excuse, "Uh…Your shades. Would you mind taking them off. I mean there's no sun in here." She shut her eyes hoping that they wouldn't snap at her. Surprisingly, she heard them chuckle and they took their glasses off.

" I think we scared her a little too much, Hiro," the one on the right commented to his friend.

"Hey, she's only scared of you," the other one replied.

Mai took a good look at them and noticed how young the two were. They looked around Naru's age; 17 and 18ish. Not only were they young, they were also strikingly handsome. On the right, he has tousled dirty blond hair and dark emerald green eyes with gold flecks. He was a bit tan and she could see that he worked out from the outlines of the clothes that fitted on his body. On the left, he was Japanese like her and he had almond eyes with black silky hair. He had a natural skin tone. It wasn't too tan or too pale. While she was admiring their features, she forgot that the two were also looking back at her.

"Is there anything on our face?" the blond asked in confusion.

_Crap..i got caught. _Mai blushed and turned her head towards the window as she felt the heat rising up her face.

The blonde still confused at the whole situation proceeded with what he was going to say. " Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?"

Mai nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright, I'll go first then," the blonde went, "My name is Erik Smith. I'm 18 and is currently looking for a girlfriend. I just wanted to tell you that you're cute," he winked. Mai once again blushed. No one has ever been so bold to her or even said that she was cute. (other that Bou-san) _If only Naru can be more like him._

She heard a throat clearing and brought her attention to the next guy.

"Hey my name is Hiro Yoshimoto. I'm seventeen and oh… don't mind this guy," he looked over at his friend, " He's always being a frivolous flirt."

Erik made a hurtful puppy eyed face at him and Mai almost laughed out loud at the comical scene. She watched the two chatter until they noticed that they haven't heard from her.

Mai breathed in, "Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm fifteen and I'll be turning sixteen in July…..Oh, if you were wondering, yes I'm single." Mai intended the answer to Erik. He responded with , "Sweet! I've still got a chance – ow!" Hiro jabbed his elbow right under Erik's ribcage. Mai snickered silently as she watched the two banter.

Erik commented, "But don't you think she's cute? I mean I could tell by the way you looked at her photo. You rarely see girls like the way you look at Mai." Hiro's face flushed in a light shade of red and he quickly put his shades back on.

_Awwww…he's a shy guy. I thought they would be more strict , but they're pretty cool._ She felt the car slowing down and Erik straightened out his tie and put his shades back on. Once the car had stopped parking, the car door opened by another "man in black" who greeted her dryly. She stepped out with the two boys following out.

Mai observed her surroundings and what laid in front of her was some futuristic secret underground headquarters that was found in one of those sci-fi movies. She gaped at the place in awe. She turned around to the two boys.

"We're still in Tokyo right?

The two grinned. "Yup."

Then the man in the black, who had opened the car door stepped towards her.

"Taniyama-san, please follow me. The director will like to see you in his office." He then faced the two men and added, "He also wants to see you two."

Without an answer, swiftly, he turned around and led the way to her destination. Mai followed her escort and entered the white elevator. She stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the elevator. The dead silence was making her so nervous. _Who is the director? Is he scary? Agh…._

After what seemed like years, the elevator made a ringing noise and the door glided opened to a narrow hallway with a row of lights hanging onto the ceiling to the end of the hall.

The man walked right into the hallway as Mai chased after him to catch up. The hallway led them to a door that had a silver plate and had "DIRECTOR" engraved on it. The man knocked gently on the door and she heard a deep voice command, "Come in."

As the man reached for the knob, Mai took a deep breath in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hiro give her a comforting smile. For some reason, this relieved her anxiousness a little. She turned her head back to enter the room.

She saw a man in his late thirties wearing a collar shirt with casual pants. He looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome Taniyama-san, I've been waiting for your arrival. We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Knowing I

**AU: Hi guys! Long time no update, i know..... I had a lot of things in mind and also my laziness. Its finally Thanksgiving weekend so i decided to finally type my story up. I actually had the chapter all written up, but I never had the motivation to type it on my computer. Well now that I did, I hope you guys don't get too angry and impatient. I'm sorry if this chapter is very dry and dragging but its essential to the plot. Please bare with me. **

**I would like to thank my readers and I do hope you guys keep enjoying my story. I try to make it as enjoyable as I can make it. I hope everything makes sense (-_-;) in this chapter. Well good luck and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt. I wish though.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

She saw a man in his late thirties wearing a collar shirt with casual pants. He looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome Taniyama-san, I've been waiting for your arrival. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Welcome Taniyama-san, I've been waiting for your arrival. We have a lot to talk about."

The man pulled out a chair from a table in his office.

"Please, take a seat," he coaxed.

Mai obediently followed his orders and sat in the seat. She then watched him dismiss the escort and the door silently shut. Then he pulled out a chair for himself and sat across from her.

"So…I believe that you understand that you came here knowing that you can't back out?" he confirmed.

Mai simply nodded. The 'director' seemed to approve of her answer.

"Alright then, I shall warmly welcome you to Sky Point," he pulled his had out waiting for a handshake. Mai tilted her head looking a tad bit lost.

Mai felt utterly confused.

"Sorry? Sky Point?" she asked.

The man frowned slightly, "Our organization. That's the name of our organization. Didn't Erik or Hiro tell you any of this?"

Mai blinked at him, still looking lost. The man then looked over towards the two men who avoided any eye contact, looking guilty. He grimaced from disappointment.

" Good god, I apologize Taniyama-san. My two boys were too busy flirting instead of explaining to you." He glared at them. "Please allow me to fill you in with the details. Our organization, Sky Point, is an internationally government-funded secret organization. It's not known to the common people in order to protect them from fear." He paused letting Mai absorb the information.

"Fear of what you ask? Well, you see, Sky Point isn't just a normal organization that enforces safety of the human rights. It enforces safety of the human population. Sky Point is a gathering of people with certain talents. They're people who are gifted with supernatural or psychic powers; just like yourself."

It took a while for Mai to digest the information. Then something dawned into her conscience.

"Wait…you know that I have latent psychic powers?" _How did they manage to figure that out? She only knew about her powers until recently. Did they know from the beginning, even before her? What else did they know? _

As if on cue, the man spoke, "Ah… you must be wondering how in the world we found out. Let me explain: psychics don't just 'pop' out of nowhere, it runs through hereditary genes."

Mai then asked, "Does that mean that both of my parents were psychics?"

"Not quite. Your mother was a normal human being. It's your dad's side that actually has the psychic bloodline, but he never inherited any of those powers that your ancestors had. You are the first out of 20 generations of your family tree that possesses the power. You are a lucky one," he winked.

_Lucky? Why was she lucky?_

"Why's that? I though everyone in the organization can use powers like me."

The man smiled like he knew a secret.

"No, not like you. They don't have what you have. Yes they can use powers like moving objects, teleporting, or having extraordinary strength or speed, but not everyone has the ESP ability to have precognitive dreams or clairvoyance. _You_ are one in a million; a rare kind."

Mai was appalled with the overwhelming information. Her ancestors were some psychic people? What? How in the world did they manage to trace her whole family history? The director then spoke again.

"You can see the visions and memories of the past in you dreams, can't you? Your ancestors were a well-known clan called the Kai clam. They were particularly good at divination and seeing fragments of the past along with interacting with spirits. But, tragedy truck, the neighboring clan grew fearful of them and decided to destroy the clan, leaving no trace. Most were killed, but those who survived scattered across the globe. We've tried tracking them, but so many died soon after with no heir. When we thought all was lost, we found you. At first, we were observing Dr. Oliver Davis's action and we grew an interest with those who interacted with him. Then we did a full background check on everyone and in a progress, you developed your powers. Although we did a full background check, there was nothing in the records that said you were a possible psychic. When we traced your family tree and found that your far, far ancestors were related to the Kai Clan. It's amazing the connection you have with you ancestors. You have the Kai Clan blood running within you. It was just sleeping in you until the time was right. Part of the fact that you started developing those powers was because you were being exposed to paranormal environments…." His voice faded off as Mai was stuck in one part of his explanation.

" Wait, hold on…who's Dr. Oliver Davis? My health doctor is Watanabe-sensei."

The director stops, "Oh, sorry about that; that's right. You don't know about that. Dr. Oliver Davis is your boss, Shibuya-san."

Mai's train of though froze. _What? Naru is Oliver Davis? _The wheels started to turn. _That was right. Oliver Davis_. She remembered where she heard it. It was that time when Naru accepted that one case with the maze like mansion.

A light bulb turned on.

_That was why Naru asked Yasuhara to act as the boss of SPR for that specific case. He knew that the Oliver Davis was a fraud and he wanted to stay away from the public's attention because __he__ was Oliver Davis_.

Everything made sense. The only reason Naru told her to keep the bending spoon trick a secret from Lin-san was that Lin-san would mistake Naru for using his PK powers. A wave of guilt rushed into her. _Why did I have to be such an ignorant girl and blabber everything about him? I'm so stupid._

Mai looked up at the director, "But why does Naru want to keep his identity hidden from the press that much? I mean it's not that bad. If celebrities can deal with it, so can he."

"Ah… good question. Well you see David-san has a good reason to come all the way to Japan." He pulled out a photo and handed to Mai. Mai looked at the picture that showed what seems like Naru's family. There was his mother and father smiling genuinely and two Narus. One was smiling while the other one wasn't. He had the grim solemn face like the Naru she knew. Not to mention that he was wearing that same black outfit that he wears everyday. _What is wrong with him? How many pair of that outfit does he own? _The other Naru wore a white laboratory jacket and a normal white color shirt. He had a genuine smile like his parents.

The director paced across the room. "You see, Luella and Martin Davis adopted Naru and his twin brother Eugene. They both had high PK powers and shared a telepathy connection. One day Eugene took a trip to Japan to observe some paranormal activities, but unfortunately, he was caught into a hit-and-run car accident.

Mai gasped as she covered her mouth. Her face was distorted. _How horrible…_

The director continues, " During that time, back in England, Oliver Davis also experienced the death of his brother while in a psychometrical state. He personally experienced his brother's death and afterwards headed to Japan to search for his body."

There was silence in the room. Eugene Davis. The smiling Naru. Her dream Naru. It was always him that helped and guided her through cases. She knew him all along this whole time. A sharp pain stabbed into her heart as she felt her tears whelming up. Finally, a tear escaped from her eyes. She sniffed quietly while looking at the photo.

The director then placed a tissue box in front of her. Mai eagerly took a clod of tissue and blew her nose. Then the man soothingly patted her back in attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry so much," the director said, "He's still alive."

Mai stopped her sniffing and looked at the director, doubtfully.

* * *

**AN: cliffy? I don't know... You'll see. I'm currently in the progress with my 4th chapter so this time, i might be able to update it earlier. Besides it Thanksgiving weekend. I don't have anything to do other than write and homework. ugh. **

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!! Everyone!**

**-ayachi-ch3rry**


	4. Knowing Part II

**AU: Hello guys! I know this is a an old chapter, but apparently i deleted this chapter on accident when I was trying to upload the fifth chapter. Thank you mixed array for notifying me off this glitch! For those of you who may have been confused, i'm so sorry! Here is the REAL chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm serious!" the director flailed his arm, surrendering, " He's breathing and everything, but he's unconscious. It's been a year already since the incident."

"How is he still alive? Didn't he get killed by the impact of the car?" Mai asked.

"Well, not quite. Eugene was hit by he car, but he was still barely alive then. The ones who hit him knew this and dragged his body to a lake where they dumped him there. Thankfully, we made it in time and got him out of the lake. He still had a faint heartbeat."

"Mai sighed in relief, "Where is he now?"

"He under the care with some of the best doctors. Perhaps you can go see him after our talk," he ensured her, "So now that you know about Dr. Davis, shall we go back to what we were talking about?"

Mai gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"So since we found out that you have the valuable ability to see into both the future and the past , along with other talents, we want you to help us with our work if possible," the director said.

Mai frowned. "What do you mean help? How can I possibly be any help? I can't breathe fire or move objects."

"No you don't have those abilities, but you can provide us with information. You are an important factor to Sky Point. We desperately need you right now. Recently, more supernatural activities are occurring all over the globe. Ghosts are becoming strong enough to possess not only humans but any type of living creatures and objects and because of obtaining such power, they are utilizing it to harm us. Old curses are revived because of the change that the world is going through."

"Change? What kind of change?" Mai asked.

"Yes, change. Change is coming soon. The Mayans, an old, extinct civilization in central America, were predicting this change. Whether it is good or bad all depends on mankind, but with the way it is now, our future is not very bright," the director grimly stated.

Mai frowned "How so?"

"Some of the major disasters that have occurred or will occur are all due to the oddities. Do you remember Hurricane Katrina back in 2005. That category 5 hurricane tore the whole city of New Orleans into bits and pieces."

Mai recollected the event, "Yes, I do remember watching on the news before going out to school. It was a such terrible storm that the whole town flooded all because the levees broke."

The director roamed around the room, then turned to look at Mai. "Do you know what caused it?"

"The levees, correct? That's what the news said." Mai looked in confusion.

The director slightly grinned, " That's what its looks on the outside, but it was actually an old ancient Native American cures that triggered the destruction of the town. For some reason, the curse never really affected the place since an amateur performed it, but a shockwave rippled into our solar system and all the balance of our Earth was tipped. Third-rate paranormal activities were immediately converted into dangerous, first-rate material. There's not equilibrium; everything is out of place and chaotic! It's ridiculous!"

"So….you're saying that mankind is in danger because of the increase of there paranormal activities?" Mai inquired.

"Exactly!" the director shot his finger out, "The most crime rates and accidents have been recorded this year. You can't watch the news without hearing 3 or 4 incidents about a death or a tragic accident. What we are trying to avoid at all cost is the domination of these paranormal beings before out deadline: the Judgment day."

Mai tilted her head to the side. "Judgment day? Sounds like something that would come out of a terminator movie. When is that supposed to be?"

"December 23, 2012," the director said. "Do you remember when I was talking about the central American tribes? The Mayans? According to their prophecy and their Mayan clock, which is disturbingly accurate, our world is judged on December 23, 2012. It's a sink or swim situation. Either we can live past that day to see tomorrow or our planet will undergo a three-day process of the destruction of our planet Earth. It's all up to us."

"So what are we going to do?" May frantically blurted.

"We are going to avoid our unfortunate fate and turn the tables to be able to live past 2012. With you it's possible. You are our hope. You're the last card. We need you. Will you lend us a hand? Please?"

Mai looked at the director. Though the director was a prideful and proud man, in his eyes, she saw how desperate and helpless he was. _What should I do? I can't take this entire burden, knowing the truth and everything. How will I be able to face Naru and everyone tomorrow?_

Mai finally brought herself together.

"Can you please give me a day to think and digest everything? I promise I won't run. I just need a little time to myself," she pleaded.

The director looked into her eyes for a long time until he shut his eyes and sighed.

"Very well, I will give you a day to think about it. I'll send my boys to you tomorrow for your answer."

He guided Mai to exit his office and she walked back, her mind blurred and in disarrayed. Not long after, she blinked and found herself standing outside on the streets.

* * *

**AU: Thanks again for reading my story! Is it worth it? I hope it is. It would be great if you could review! Ideas and suggestions are welcomed also! **

**-ayachi-ch3rry**


	5. Jumbled thoughts

**AN: Hi guys! I'm so so so so so sorry! I know that I said that i'll update soon, but I had writer's block and a whole bunch of school work. I wouldn't be surprised if you were tired of waiting for updates. But, I've been receiving all your wonderful reviews and trust me they are really helpful! Thank you for those who have gave me ideas and suggestions! I will somehow incorporate them into my story, but please don't get angry with me if you do not see your ideas in the next couple chapters. Don't worry, I have my plans of using them somewhere further in the story so please be patient. Anyways enough about me, I hope you'll like this chapter. I focused it more on Mai, and we'll see Naru in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Mai bit her lips as she recalled what had happened in the afternoon.

The auburn sunlight peered into her room as it gradually dimmed, darkening her room. Mai sat next to her window, staring off into the space. It was all like a dream. Just a few hours ago she was a happy ignorant girl that knew nothing of what hid in the shadows of everyone's lives. But now, could she still say that? Now she felt like she understood that one saying people used to say: _ignorance is bliss; what you don't know can't hurt you. _

Could she really look into Naru's eyes like before and give that goofy smile of hers? She finally understood the meaning behind those cold, harsh, rejecting eyes: Gene's death had made Naru build a wall around himself to protect his heart from crumbling again. After all this time, she had complained about his behavior and now, she felt guilty.

How many times has she insensitively made a remark about how unsociable and heartless he was, and how hard it was for her to imagine if there was anyone who loved him or vice versa? How many times did she unknowingly hit that sore part of his past because of her words? Just how many?

It was probably more that anybody could count with their fingers and toes combined, more than the everlasting number that continues in pi, more than anything or anybody who could count in a million light years and….. yet Naru acted as if he was unaffected and dealt with her childish complaints and insults and even kept her hired. He was an adult. So different from her who was still a child in comparison.

_Perhaps it would be better if I called in tomorrow sick. I don't think I'll be able to face Naru._

Yes, she knew, she was a coward, but this was who she was. How else would she be able to mask her guilt? She needed time to think and consider before jumping back into Naru's office and act as if she had heard nothing and was the same, simpleminded, happy Mai.

Mai broke from her thought and looked up at her wall the check her Kit-Cat clock. It read 10:30 pm. _Shoot…I need to go to bed. Tomorrow's a school day. I'll think about this later. _Frankly speaking, Mai just didn't want to think or deal with this sticky situation at this right minute. She walked over into her small bedroom and plopped on the bed, pulling the covers over her body as she drifted into her dreamless sleep.

2:29 pm

"Alright, class. Homework is to write a one page essay reflection on you views and opinions of the Industrialization of Japan," the teacher announced.

Right on cure, the bell rang, dismissing the last period of the school day.

_Thank god. I'm so glad that was over. God, it was hell._ Not only had the lecture been drab and slow, but her mind had been off school work, although her body was present, and instead on about Naru's issue. This morning she had failed to call his office, from a payphone, to inform Lin-san that she was sick and would take the say off; then she was planning to call after school until she realized that she needed those remaining pocket money to buy her lunch from the cafeteria.

Cursing silently under her breath, Mai shoved her papers and books in to her bag and briskly walked out of her classroom.

Staring at her leather school shoes, Mai watched the rocks (she had kicked) skip along the dried, sandy ground. Repeating this many times, as she approached the school gate, she failed to notice a certain man standing, waiting for her.

It was until she heard, "Taniyama-san?" she finally looked up.

There stood Hiro, wearing a white, loose polo shirt with the first buttons undone, and blue, faded denim jeans.

"Ah…Hiro-san…um, what bring you here?" Mai asked. Of all the places, she least expected to meet any of the Sky Point members here, at her school. Was he here to hear an answer from her right now? But it wasn't even a whole day yet!

Seeing Mai's confused face, Hiro responded, "Um…well, do you mind if we talk about this somewhere else?" He walked towards Mai and leaned into her ears whispering, "I think we're attracting too much attention."

Flustered at first, by the close proximity between the black haired boy and her and by the tickling, hot breath of the his, Mai's face turned beet red. She then became aware of the people, especially girls, giving the two curious looks, wondering who the mysterious, cute guy was and what his relationship is with Mai.

"Uh…L..let's relocate. I think that's a good idea," Mai stuttered as she unexpectedly grabbed Hiro's hand and led him out of school ground, only letting it go when they had reached a reasonable distance away from the school. Mai was even surprised about her boldness. Now if only she had the guts to do that with Naru. As her train of thought steered into Naru, she suddenly remembered her question. She whipped her body towards a surprised and taken back Hiro and bowed her head towards him.

"I'm so sorry, but I still don't have my answer yet! I mean I was thinking about it and I fell asleep an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiro eased Mai, "I'm not here to hear your response yet. I mean it's not even a whole day. I'm just here because the Director wanted someone to check up on how you were faring after your talk with him, and Erik had other engagements he had to attend"

He chuckled softly seeing Mai's relieved face. "I see that you're very trouble and confused about this thing," Hiro commented.

Mai nodded, "Yes, I just don't know what I want to do. I mean, it's already hard enough to interact with that narcissistic boss of mine on a daily basis, and now this? How am I suppose to pretend like I don't know about him being the world renown Oliver Davis? I just feel like I'm lying to him, you know"

"It's hard, isn't it, not to mention real sudden. You weren't expecting any of this. Erik and I can relate. I mean when we first joined, boy were we dumbfounded or what. We didn't even know what the heck was going on and what people were talking about. It feels like you're thrown into some foreign country and is expected to communicate with the people without knowing the language," Hiro recounted.

"Exactly!" Mai exclaimed as she smiled in agreement.

She liked Hiro. He was understanding, nice, funny, and to top it off (she had to admit) even attractive. The only thing that was getting it the way of her developing a crush on him was her deep affections for Naru, but still Hiro was a better guy. He wasn't arrogant, first of all, unlike someone she knew, and he knew how to treat a troubled girl without making her feel less of herself. Although he did not talk a lot when they first met, she realized today that he was just being shy. All it took was a couple of exchanges before they would be able to familiarize themselves with one another.

Suddenly, it hit Mai that she forgot to call in sick. She asked Hiro, in a panic tone, if she could borrow a couple change to use the pay phone in order to call SPR. Once she received a sufficient amount of change to make a call, she hurried over to the nearest phone booth dialing SPR's number. By the second ring, Lin-san picked up.

"Shibuya Psychic Research," the Chinese man said.

"Ah, Lin-san it's Mai!" Mai blurted.

"Taniyama-san? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be here already?" Lin-san asked.

"Uh, well…I was wondering if I could have the day off because I kind of don't feel so great,"

"If you have the energy to talk right now, I suppose you have the energy to work," a familiar voice remarked. _Oh shoot, it's Naru._

"I want you here in five minutes, Mai. You're already late as it is," Naru sternly declared.

"Bu-"

Mai winced as she heard a click on the other line and a dial tone. _I'm so busted._

As Mai got out Hiro examined Mai's facial expression.

"Did he get you?" he asked.

"Oh

yah…he got me all right, and I'll be getting a good long lecture from him when I get there," Mai grimly said.

* * *

**AU: Okay! Here it is! Like it? Hate it? Tell me your opinion! It would be great if you could click that button on the left and review! I'll take ideas and suggestions! **

**By the way, **

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday! **

**-ayachi-ch3rry**


End file.
